


Does the Past Make the Future

by pandasass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm awful at making names, I'm not very orginized, Past Child Abuse, Seven is a sweetheart, Slight Alternate Universe, THE FORSHADOWING IS STRONG, Who cares about realism when the reader is rich, i will explain how the reader is rich don't worry just I don't know when?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasass/pseuds/pandasass
Summary: MC IS NOT READERMC is your best friend. You haven't seen her in two months because she suddenly dropped off the face of the earth. When she comes back she brings a her new boyfriend, Yoosung, and the cute and funny Seven. You quickly fall for him, but this means you have to open up about your sad past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll still trying to figure out how Archive works so I'm going to mention here that this will be a multi-chapter fic! I'll try and update every week but no guarantee! Thank you so much!!

You were so excited. The reason is because your best friend was introducing you to her new boyfriend. You hadn’t been able to see her for while. It was like she dropped off the face of the earth for a couple of months. Turns out she met a new guy and became completely focussed on him, you knew the way she avoided your eyes when she explained this that she wasn't telling the whole story. You didn't push though, seeing as you have secrets of your own.

She said she was bringing two of their friends as well. There were three possible reasons for this: one, she was super proud of her new friends and wanted to include you, two, she was trying to hook you up again, or three, it was a mix of the two.

The two of you have been friends since middle school. You were the new kid and a socially awkward one to boot. MC was outgoing and didn’t want anyone to be left out, she went out of her way to make sure you were a part of everything. Eventually you guys ended up being inseparable, she is also the reason you are more comfortable in social situations in your adulthood. But, because of your childhood tendencies, she feels the need to try and get you laid. Even though, you are fully capable of doing this yourself.

You agreed to meet at this cute coffee shop that MC said another one of her friends recently opened. You weren't a huge fan of coffee but she promised there would be sweets, which was your weakness.

You purposely took longer to get ready because you didn't want to arrive first, and be forced to stand there by yourself. Also, even with her constantly trying to hook you up, MC has great taste in men. You had your hair up in a high ponytail with your bangs plus some extra hanging down the side of your face. The outfit was high-waisted jean shorts, a crop-top that had a galaxy look to it, and gladiator sandals.

As you walk up to the coffee shop you see MC holding hands with a cute little blonde. You actually recognize him, you have seen him on campus a few times. You only take a few classes there because oddly enough you enjoy learning. The classes tend to have a psychology feel to them, although you do enjoy cooking classes.

Next to them are two different boys. One is tall with white hair that looks like a weird mullet. Even with the odd hairstyle you had to admit he was very attractive with his red eyes and the structure of his face. The boy next him was even cuter. He had a mop of red hair and these huge yellow and black glasses, behind them are golden eyes. He was slightly shorter than the weird mullet man, but he was still taller than you.

You are about 5 steps away from them when MC finally notices you and jumps in for a hug with all her might. You almost lose your balance but you have ninja reflexes (hahaha) so you manage to make yourself upright before your ass hits pavement.

“___! Oh my god! I've missed you!” She practically yells in your ear.

“MC, you just saw me a week ago. Although you did abandon me for two months.” You put on your best pout but end up laughing at her guilty expression, which makes her laugh in turn.

“___, this is my boyfriend, Yoosung.” She grabs the blonde boy's hand again and he beams. You have to admit, they are adorable.

“Oh so that's your name,” you exclaim, “I've seen you on campus a few times. I take a few classes every now and then.”

“Although she doesn't need to,” MC states, “this girl already owns a spa.” She beams at you, she seems more proud of that fact then you are. She turns to the others. “This is Zen,” she gestures to the mullet man, “And this is Seven,” she points at the red head.

Zen offers his hand and you take it expecting a handshake. Instead, he raises your hand to his lips and kisses your knuckles. “Lovely to meet you.” He was probably expecting a flush but instead you simple quirk an eyebrow at him and say, “Likewise.” Zen looks slightly offended and you hear MC giggle next to you.

Seven actually shakes your hand and says, “Nice to meet you!” His smile is so bright, you have to smile in return. “How long have you owned a spa?! How old are you?! I always thought people who owned spas are wrinkled old ladies!”

You giggle, “ Only a couple of months, and I'm actually only 21. Yes, before you ask that is very young. And no my parents didn't give it to me. I bought it on my own.” You smile gently, you've learned that people tend to get offended when you answer like that but they always have the same questions, so you hope this saves you of that.

“How?!?! Is that even possible?! Plus you take classes? Are you human?” Yoosung practically shouts next to MC. You wink at him and put a finger to your face.

“An expert never reveals their secrets. And I do believe I am human. No one has said otherwise!” You laugh good-naturedly.

Zen looks super excited when he exclaims, “Oh, is that one by the gym on Walnut?! Sensations Massage?”

“Actually, yes it is.” You look up at with a small smile and tilted head. “Why?”

“I go to the gym right next to it. I went in once to get a quick message after a rehearsal. It was amazing! The incense you use is great and the employees are so nice!” Zen is practically jumping up and down in his excitement.

You beam at him, “Thank you! That actually means a lot!”

“Let's go in and say hi to Jahee!” MC grabs your arm and pulls you into the cafe. You hear the boys snicker at MCs antics.

MC introduces you to Jahee, she seems like a sweet girl and you instantly like her. You order three snicker doodles only to have MC roll her eyes at you. You stick your tongue out at her and catch Seven smiling at you. You instantly close your mouth and flush slightly.

You follow MC and others to a large table, which is actually two pushed together, with you next to MC and Seven across from you. Yoosung is right next to MC. Talking to Zen about a play.

“What about a play?” you ask.

“Oh! I'm sorry!” Yoosung waves his hands in Zen's direction, “Zen is an actor, he recently got a roll in a musical. Rehearsals start tomorrow, right Zen?”

“Yes! I'm very excited!” Zen then continues to talk about the role and how he is a perfect fit for the role because of his “good looks” and “amazing voice.” You soon tune out because his ego grates on your nerves.

Seven notices that you are spaced out with a cookie hanging out of your mouth and pokes your arm. You startle into awareness, this forces part of the cookie to fall on the floor. You pout at it before picking it up and pouting more until you wrap it in a napkin and place it on the table. You finally look at Seven to see him trying to hold in his laugh.

“What's so funny?!” you poke him in the arm as well.

“Your face…” he finally begins to laugh, very uncontrollably. Everyone is staring at him by this point. He soon calms down enough to get out, “your… face when the… the cookie fell was… it was so cute… I can't….” he bursts into laughter again. Your face is bright red and you try to hide it. Seven notices and grabs your wrists to prevent you from doing so.

“No! Don't hide.” You stare at him and he blinks, wrenching his hands back as if he didn't realise his own movements. MC elbows you in the side and you glare at her.

The rest of the visit was pretty uneventful. Zen continued to talk about his role, everyone filled you in on his success which lessened the dislike of his ego a bit, if he was that good he deserved to brag some. Yoosung and you talked about classes, even though neither of you took the same classes it was fun. It was also a bonus that Seven seemed impressed. You would be lying if you didn't find the eccentric red head interesting and cute as fuck. He made jokes and silly comments the whole time. He was also very intelligent. The two of you bonded over memes, psychology, and cats. You both even laughed as soon as Zen started sneezing complaining to you both to shut up.

The downside was the whole time your face was red because every time you would try and sneak a glance at Seven he would already be watching you. This did fill you with a sense of pride but it was also very embarrassing. It ended all too soon when Seven said he had to go home because his brother was calling him complaining that there wasn't any food.

“It would be easier if he would eat Honey Buddha chips and PhD. Pepper like me!” he exclaimed as he stood.

“You can't expect that of him! That is way too unhealthy!” MC laughs as well as Zen.

“It is a perfectly okay diet! Haters!” he feigns upset while crossing his arms until his phone dings again. “Ah geez, okay I'll talk to you guys later. It was nice meeting you, ___.” He turns to leave and is almost to the door when he abruptly turns around and walks back. His face is a little red when looks at you.

“Actually, um… ___?” he fidgets.

“Yes?” You look up at him confused.

“Can I um…” he glances at MC whom you feel move next to you, you have no idea what she did but it seems to spur Seven on. “Can I get your number?” He looks at you hopefully but you can see his nerves and his doubt. You can feel your chest tighten and your breath catches.

“Oh um yeah sure… Definitely,” You flush at your apparent excitement and his sincerity. He hands you his phone and quickly type in your number and name. When he has his phone back he looks and beams, he types a few more things and then looks at you.

“Great! Thanks! I'll text you?” You smile and nod. “Bye guys!” he waves and practically skips out of the cafe.

You turn back to everyone and they are beaming at you. This forces your face to get even redder. MC elbows you again and giggles. You huff but can't hold back a small smile.

****

Everyone left pretty soon after that. You bought more cookies before leaving, much to Jahee’s excitement. The two of you exchange information because you ended up staying and talking to each other. You get along swimmingly and her baking is amazing. So, bonus.

Once you are finally home to kick off your shoes and flop onto the couch. You can't help but giggle to yourself because today was so much fun. You saw MC, her boyfriend is adorable, her new friends are amazing, and Seven is so adorable you feel like your heart is going to poop it’s pants.

Right then your cat, Mari, jumps right on your stomach causing you to grunt. She is a dark grey fluff ball with a black face and green eyes. She curls up on you and starts purring like a freight train. You hear your phone ding and you reach over to the coffee table, trying your best not to disturb Mari. It was from an unknown number and you hope that it is from Seven. You unlock your phone and grin.

Hey! It's Seven!~ Sorry it look so long to text you! Searan made me go get him ice cream as well! >_<

_No problem! ^-^ Is he at least enjoying it?_

Searan will always enjoy ice cream!!

You receive a picture of, whom you are assuming is Searan, looking completely content. You in turn snap a picture of Mari on your stomach and send it to him saying. _He looks as happy as Mari here!!_

OMG! Is that a cat?! YOU HAVE A CAT?! She is so cute! Almost as cute as Elley!

_Who is Elley? O:_

My friends cat! He won't let me hold her though! :'(

_For shame! You can always hold Mari! She loves cuddles. P:_

For real?!?! A cute girl and a cuddly cat?! I won the Jack-pot!

You flush and giggle. Before you can reply you get another text.

Sooo… I know we just met buuuuut….. Would you like to go on a date with me? o///o

As if you could say no.

_I would love to!! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates, dates and more dates! You finally meet Searan! But, it doesn't exactly go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely should be sleeping right now. Instead I am writing. Even though I just posted the first chapter maybe 5 hours ago?? Ha.. Ha... Ha... Yay for insomnia!!

It's been about a month since you first met Luciel, he told you his baptismal name around the 2nd date, and you thought it was adorable so you stuck with it.

 

You and Luciel see each other as often as possible. He has a very, creative, way of looking at dates. Not that you were complaining in the least, everything single one has been so much fun. Seriously, this boy is amaze-balls.

 

There has been cliché dates, movie and dinner, bowling, and put-put. But there was also been elaborate and different ones as well, you went to the science center and played in all the children focused exhibits, the take-out “camp-out” at your apartment, and your favorite the nerf war picnic at the park.

 

This date was the sweetest, cutest, most fun date you have ever had. Luciel texted you saying to wear something similar to work-out clothes and then to meet you at the park, he would never tell you what he had planned and unfortunately you were not as creative as him. Once you get there you see a little picnic basket and a line of nerf guns and ammo.

 

“Okay,” he starts, “The rules: no crotch shots, no boobs shots, avoid the face, and…. WIN!!!”

 

He immediately grabs a nerf gun and starts shooting. You squeal and run to grab one trying to avoid getting hit. Once you have one, you start shooting in his direction blindly. You grab a thing of ammo and run to hide. The two of you just continue to run around, shoot, duck, hide, and pick up stay nerf bullets until you trip backwards on a stick and fly towards the ground. Luciel was fairly close and tries to catch you, but ultimately fails, tripping himself. He barely catches himself before landing right on top of you.

 

You had covered your face to avoid a bloody nose, but when there is no impact. You uncover your face to see Luciel inches from yours. He is wide-eyed and panting. His eyes flicker to your lips then back up. Your eyes move to his when his tongue slips out to wet his own. Slowly he leans forward towards you. The moment before his lips touch yours you think, _‘this is so cheesy.’_

 

The kiss was barely a touch before he pulls back to gauge your reaction. You smile and slide your hand to cup his face and pull him back down to kiss you again. His lips are slightly chapped but you don't mind, you are sure yours are as well. Even though your lips aren't in sync the kiss is still lovely. He licks your lips to ask for permission you quickly comply. You can feel him sigh once he enters your mouth. You swirl your tongue around his and he groans. He licks the roof of your mouth and--

 

“Excuse me…. This is a public park. Have some dignity!” you both look up to see cranky looking woman in her late 40s. She is staring down at the both of you with such disdain. You can't help but giggle. Luciel looks at you and collapses bursting into laughter as well. You don't know how long you laugh but when you are able to breathe again you see Luciel staring at you, you can’t quite depict what is there but he quickly blushes and looks away. After a few seconds, he jumps up and helps you up as well.

 

“I think it time for food!” Never letting go of your hand he walks over the basket and sits down pulling you next to him. You laugh when he opens it up to see premade sandwiches and chips. There is a small thing of fruit in the corner that makes you smile even wider. The two of you sit there for hours just talking and laughing. You adore the way Luciel waves his hands around animatedly when he talks.

 

The two of you began to pick up all the stray ammo, finishing just before the sunset. Luciel is leaning on a tree when you walk over with the last of the nerf bullets. He looks up at you and blushes. You are confused as to why when he looks away and opens his arms towards you. You smile brightly and move his legs so you can sit between them, he sputters a bit but quickly recovers. He wraps arms around you and leans his chin on your shoulder. You shiver slightly when he noses your neck. He smirks and looks up to watch the sunset.

 

****

 

That was about two weeks ago, today you are heading over to his bunker. He said he doesn't usually have people over because his brother is “sensitive” as he put it and again, you didn't press. You pull up and park your car. You just step out to see Luciel already running towards you. He tackle hugs you and smashes your lips together.

 

“___!!! Come in!” he tries to drag you in but you stop.

 

“Luciel, I need to grab the groceries!” You reach inside to grab the bags and you see through the window that Luciel is staring at your ass. So, being a tease you shake it a little bit then stand up. You walk up to him and kiss him the cheek and begin to walk towards the house. You hear Luciel groan before letting you in. You give him a funny look when he opens the door with a voice password, but dismiss it when you remember he said he was a hacker for a living.

 

Once inside he directs you to the kitchen. You told him you would cook for him and Saeran. You have yet to meet him but Luciel speaks of him often and quite fondly.

 

You were just going to make a simple meal, nothing too fancy, there was less chance of messing up that way. Luciel tried to help, but the poor boy knew nothing about cooking. You ended up forcing him to sit and watch.

 

Half way through you hear the front door open and soon Saeran is standing in the kitchen just looking at you in confusion.

 

“ Saeran! ___ is making us dinner! Come and socialize!” Saeran doesn't move an inch.

 

“Hi!” You beam at him, “it's nice to finally meet you!” You reach out your hand and take a step towards him. Saeran flinches and steps back, he then glares daggers at you.

 

“Saeran--” Luciel starts but you interrupt him.

 

“Luciel, it's fine.” You look at Saeran. “I'll make you a plate. And if you don't feel comfortable eating with us I'll leave it in the fridge, okay?” You smile gently at him.

 

Saeran acts as if he doesn't hear you, other than to say, “That's not his name.” You look at him in confusion.

 

His is much louder when he speaks next. “Luciel is NOT HIS NAME!”

 

Luciel goes to stand in front of you but you push him back. Luciel looks about to protest but you shoot him a glance then focus on Saeran.

 

“Okay, that's my bad. I'm sorry.” Saeran isn't even looking at you anymore he is just staring at the floor shaking. You take a step closer to him and his eyes dart to you. He is on the verge of hyperventilating and soon his knees give out. It looks as if he is struggling within himself. You come two more steps closer before getting on your knees as well, never once breaking eye contact.

 

“Saeran,” You say gently, “can you listen to me?” You wait until you see a nod, you smile at him. “Good, do you think you can talk?”

 

“Yes...” his voice is barely above a whisper.

 

“Perfect. Is it okay if I take your hand?” After some hesitation he grabs ahold of your hand. “Now can you name 5 things you can see in this room?” It takes him a few seconds but he finally replies.

 

“The stove, fridge, table, dishwasher, Saeyoung,” you assume Luciel is Saeyoung and don't say anything.

 

“Great, now can you tell me 4 things that you feel? Physically.”

 

“The floor, my clothes, heat, you,” You smile at him again.

 

“You are doing great sweetheart, 3 things you can hear?”

 

“My heart, the clock, the food cooking.” at this Luciel panics and goes to turn off the stove and you can see the smallest upward lift of Searan’s lips.

 

“Okay. 2 things you can smell?

 

He gives a small smile, “the food again, and your perfume.”

 

“Awesome, and one thing you like?”

 

“Ice cream.” Saeran closes his and breathes deeply. When he finally opens his eyes again he looks calm and kind of embarrassed.

 

You beam at him again, “Is it okay if I give you a hug?” Saeran looks at Luciel and then back at you before nodding. You lean and give him a small hug before getting up. You offer to help him but he gets up on his own. Without another word, you go back and start cooking again. You smile over at him.

 

“Again, if you aren't comfortable I can leave you a plate in the fridge.”

 

Saeran blinks at you but quickly makes his face emotionless. “I think… I'll eat with you guys.” He then sits down at the table and starts to play on his phone. Luciel looks between the two of you before smiling and going over to join his brother.

 

****

The dinner was pretty fun, after everything cooled down. Saeran and Luciel were bittering back and forth, they sounded like an old married couple. And when you voiced your opinion Saeran faked gagged and smirked at you, while Luciel hugged you and faked whined about how you were his wife not Saeran who then hit the back of Lucel’s head.

The boys insisted on doing the dishes, not that you put up much of a fight. You left the kitchen to go sit on the couch, you could hear them talking but didn’t want to listen in. You put your focus on some game on your phone until you heard footsteps coming your way. You turned to see Luciel coming and he plopped down to lay on the couch, using your lap has a pillow. You began to play with his hair and he hummed in contentment. It was silent for a moment before Luciel spoke.

“He was right you know, that isn’t my real name.” He looked up at you to see your reaction. You simply smiled.

“That tends to be the case when someone says their “baptismal” name. I even figured that and I’m not catholic.”

“Hmm good point,” he looked at his hands then back at you. “It’s Saeyoung.”

“Is there a reason why you prefer not go by that name?” You continue to pet his head; how can someone’s hair be so soft?

He looks like he is having an internal debate with himself, like he isn’t sure he should say. Or maybe he is nervous? Does he think you will think badly of him? There is no way. You are about to tell him that he doesn’t have to tell you if he doesn’t feel comfortable.

“Because our mother is a bitch,” you startle when you hear Saeran speak from behind the couch. “I won’t give you the gruesome details but our mother was a terrible person. She would beat us for shits and giggles.”

“That’s not--” Luciel starts but Saeran stops him.

“It doesn’t matter why, all that needs to be said is that she did.” Saeran looks at you and his face softens a bit. “Thank you for earlier.” You shake your head at him.

“There is no reason to thank me, I was just trying to help.”

“Still, thank you,” You want to ask but you know you shouldn’t Saeran must see it in your face. He walks over and sits on the table in front of you. “I know I probably shouldn’t tell you but I’m going to anyway. We all need someone who wasn’t a part of this mess to know what happened. I don’t freak out like that just because of our mother. ” Saeran looks over and Luciel (Saeyoung?) who has sat up and is staring at the ground. “I am going to make it short and probably leave out some details but I’ll tell you the gist.” He stops to take a death breath. “There was this woman, Rika, who may or may not have had a few loose screws. Well, she basically started a cult, Mint Eye, the purpose of this cult was to bring paradise. It was pretty vague on that part. She brainwashed me and turned me against Saeyoung instead of helping me like she was supposed to. In doing so I hurt a lot of people, including Yoosung and almost MC.” He stopped to take another breath. “I was going to either blow up MC or kidnap her or something. I don’t know but Yoosung and Saeyoung saved her. She and Saeyoung then came and saved me. There is a bunch of details that I really don’t want to go over but basically that is the gist.”

Saeran was looking at you waiting to see what you would do. You stood up, and pulled him to his feet as well. He looked kind of scared but stood up anyway. You didn’t ask for permission, you didn’t even think you just hugged him. He stood stoic for a while before finally hugging you back. You felt him shake a bit but he stopped so quickly you weren’t sure if you imagined it. He released you and then awkwardly patted your head before leaving the room.

You look over at Luciel, whom has been quiet this whole time, he doesn’t move so you go to sit next to him and wrap an arm around his shoulder. He, in turn, wraps his arms around your waist. You sit in silence for a bit. Your mind runs wild, but selfishly, not on the information you were just given. You could tell him, both Saeran and Luciel, they would understand! You haven’t told anyone the full truth, not even MC. Your life is full of half turths, but these two? They could know it all and not look at you any different. Right?

“From now on,” you look down at Luciel who is gazing up at you. “Call me Saeyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... so I wasn't sure how to go about getting the info about what happened with MC in there but his just kinda happened and I liked it?? Also, I'm a little beeeh on Searan, I feel like I got him all wrong? THAT CLIFF HANGER THOUGH! Am I right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning the new information about MC, Saeyoung, and Saeran; you and Seayoung get pretty damn close. P: (no smut yet sorry) Some reminiscing not only brings some feels, but also some people as well??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes from fluff to angst real quick. And there is still more angst to come. :[  
> I was listening to The Rules for Lovers by Richard Walters while writing the fluff. Thank you, YOI fandom for that gem!!

You and Saeyoung stayed like that for a while. You debated internally the whole time but, like always, you chickened out. The only person who was the closest to the full truth is MC, and even she is missing some very important details.

You don’t feel comfortable leaving him so you end up staying the night. He insists on sleeping on the couch but you give him this ‘ _Are you crazy?’_ look and drag him into his room. Well, you try but you get lost pretty quickly, having no idea where it is, he ends up laughing and dragging YOU there.

Once in his room the two of you simply lay in bed and talk for hours. He tells you the details on why MC disappeared for so long. He talks about V and Rika. He also hints at what he used to do. He says he can’t tell you too much or he’ll have to kill you, but you’re too cute to kill so he won’t risk it. You could tell he was at least HALF joking, so you giggle a bit. He gets that weird look on his face again, and leans in to kiss you. The two of you kiss slowly for a while before he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer, deepening the kiss. You moan a little and he tightens his grip. You continue to kiss until you need to pull back for some air.

You look at Saeyoung and feel a little bit of pride swell in you’re chest. His pupils are blown wide, and his face is slightly red. His hair is a mess, apparently without even knowing it you had tangled your fingers within it. You slowly slide your hand from his hair to trace the side of his face, your fingers continue across his chin and up the other side; your eyes following the same path. You move your hand and allow your fingers to graze his eye brows, nose, and finally his lips. Your fingers settle there and you turn your focus back to his eyes. They are so gentle, and dare you say, loving. Your breath catches in your throat and you are terrified of your next words, but you need to at least say this.

“Saeyoung…” you hesitate, pressing your lips together, and his breath stills at his name, “I… I think…Ha this is so hard geez--” Saeyoung cuts you off by kissing you.

“I love you, __.” His fingers follow the same path as yours did. “I hope that makes it a bit easier for you,” he smirks a bit, “plus, I wanted to be the first to say it.”

Your eyes fill with unshed tears as you bury your face in his neck, you haven’t cried since you were 8, and you wouldn’t do it now.

“I love you too, Saeyoung,” you wrap your arms around him and he does the same to you, “I love you too.”

You both quickly fall asleep like that.

 

***

After that moment, you and Saeyoung somehow manage to spend even more time together. Even though you have a spa to run and he has his hacker gigs to complete. When you don’t see each other, you are at least texting. During these times, Saeyoung is usually busy so he doesn’t text that often but, all that means is that you can spend more time at the spa.

You were actually at your spa when MC and Jahee show up, with Yoosung and Zen in tow. You were finishing up with one of your regulars when they catch your attention. You ask one of your employees if they can get the next customer and you walk over to them.

“Oh my god, MC, Zen, you guys weren’t lying! It is amazing here.” Yoosung practically glows.

“Thank you! I worked really hard.” You beam and everyone.

“Are you ever going to tell us how you managed to do this at such a youthful age?” Zen looks at you inquisitively.

You lock eyes with MC, silently asking if she trusts them, she simply nods. The two of you have always been able to this, silent communication.

“Hmm, maybe! I’ll make you a deal,” You stand with your hip jutted out and your finger pressed to your chin. “If you meet me at my place tonight, and bring some food or drinks, I’ll tell you.” You smile at the four. “Until then, how about you guys get some massages? On me.”

Everyone gets really excited after that. Yoosung and Jahee the most. Mc and Zen take it in stride, but you can still see the excitement in their eyes. You look at MC and see the look she is giving Yoosung and shake your head.

“Mc, Yoosung,” you say as sternly as you can, “no sex on the massage tables or else I’ll make you clean the whole room!” Yoosung turns bright red and MC winks.

They end up having to clean it up.

****

You send a text to Saeyoung and ask if him and Saeran and come over as well. Thankfully, by pure chance, Saeyoung would be done with his jobs by then. You smile to yourself, you are excited to get this much out, even if it isn’t everything that needs to be said. You are nervous as well, there are holes in your story and you know someone will catch them. You just hope no one asks questions concerning them.

MC and Yoosung arrive first, with Zen soon after. The four of you are in the living room joking around when Jahee arrives. Saeyoung and Searan are right behind her. Jahee brought her cookies and you immediately grab the plate to claim it for yourself. Unfortunately, MC is sneaky and managed to get them from you and put them in the kitchen with everything else.

Everyone sits and talks while shoving food down their throats for what seems forever. So many jokes are thrown around, Yoosung gets the brunt of them. MC tries to come to his rescue but tends to join in on them anyway. Everyone was having so much fun that the time slipped away. It was just after sunset when you realize this.

“So…,” Zen starts, “are you going to tell us about your big mater plan yet?”

“I wouldn’t call it a master plan,” you sigh, “more like trying to make the best out of a shitty situation.” Everyone looks at you curiously, excluding MC, and you sigh again. You feel someone grab your hand and you look over and see Saeyoung. You attempt to smile at him, knowing full well that it was a terrible one.

“I was put into the foster care system when I was 8. The system is…not very efficient. I was moved from home to home until I was around 11. I stayed with that family until I aged out at 18. This particular family, the Descots, were the sweetest people I have ever met. They made sure I never needed anything, that I was comfortable and happy. The families before them, were not as kind.” You pause to take a breath and squeeze Seayoung’s hand before continuing. “There was this particular family, the Marriots, who were the exact opposite. They were rude and hateful and didn’t give a shit about anything other than the money I brought in. The father even insisted that I would end up a drug addict or prostitute because I was stupid and that’s all I could ever amount to. The mother wasn’t much better she told me that no one would ever be able to love me, that I was ugly and fat and every other insult she could throw at me.” You stopped again and closed your eyes. No matter how long ago it was, it was still hard to talk about.

“So, when I came to the Descots and realized I would be with them for some time. I got a job as soon as I could, which was around 15. Since they made sure I was never in need of anything, I saved every single dime I made. I never bought anything. I did this until I was 18. At this time, I had to find an apartment, I couldn’t stay with the Descots any longer. So, I found an even better paying job to cover rent and bills and everything. I worked as much overtime as they would allow. I went to a massage school that would allow me to have my certificate in at least two years. I worked my ass off. Anything that didn’t go to bills and food went straight into a savings account. As soon as I got my certificate I picked up even more overtime until about 8 months ago. At this point I had enough money and I bought all the supplies and equipment I needed, found a building, and opened my spa. I was bound and determined to prove them wrong. I… I was better than that, I…” You stop when you feel Saeyoung’s hand on your cheek. You jump up and practically run across the room when you realize you shed a tear.

“Shit, shit, shit,” you shove the heels of her hand into your eyes and face the wall. You take a few deep breaths before turning around. You startle a bit when you see Saeyoung is right next to you. He pulls you into a hug and holds you until your breathing is steady. When you pull away you see a question in his eyes but all he does is kiss you on the forehead and guides you back to the group. As you sit down you hear Yoosung—

“Why were in the system in the first place?” You look up at him and freeze. It feels like ice replaced your blood. You vaguely see MC shake her head at Yoosung but for the most part you don’t see anything. You’re back in that park, that god forsaken park. You feel someone move next you to but you don’t react. Next thing you know you are being lifted and carried somewhere. You soon feel your bed beneath you and Saeyoung’s face fills your vision. He places a hand on either side of your face and you can feel your body relax, he smiles warmly at you.

“Are you back, babe?” You shake your head and bury your face in his neck. He wraps his arms around you and sits there until you pull away. You kiss him gently on the lips and smile.

“Thank you.” You poke his nose and he laughs.

“Where did you go?” His face grows concerned, you stand up.

“One day,” you reach down to help him up. “I’ll tell you one day.”

 

****

Everyone left pretty soon after that. You apologized profusely but they all waved it away. Yoosung looked embarrassed and you assured him there is no need to. He had no idea and even if he did it still would not be his fault. Saeyoung and Saeran were the last to leave. You made plans with Saeyoung for the next day. Before they were about to leave, Saeran pulls you in for an awkward hug before quickly releasing you.

“You know,” he looks away seemingly embarrassed, “you can always talk to us, if you need that is.” You smile up at him and get on your tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. You laugh when he flushes and takes a step back.

“Thank you.” He simply nods before turning to leave. You hear Saeyoung whisper something in Saerans hear but you can’t distinguish the words. You do hear the muttered ‘ _shut up bastard’_ from Saeran before the door closes.

You slowly walk to room and fall on the bed unceremoniously before rolling on to your back. You wish Mari was here but you had a friend cat sit so Zen didn’t die. It took forever to de-catify the place. You huff a breath and try to sleep. You don’t want to think. Thinking is never good, especially for you.

 

****

 

The next week is uneventful, you hang out with the twins a lot. You get Mari back and get your fill of cat cuddles. You tease Zen every time he comes to the spa because he starts sneezing whenever you are around. You plan some updates for the spa, as well as complete the months budget. You’re proud when you see there is still money left over again that can be used for something else. You were finishing up completing the stock when you feel someone’s hands cover your eyes.

“Oh my god!” you feign surprise. “Who could it be?”

“Hmm… I wonder,” Seayoung plays innocent. “He is handsome, funny as hell, and has a super cute girlfriend. OH! And a killer sense of style.”

“When did Zen get a girlfriend?” You play dumb and laugh when he huffs at you.

“Don’t tell me you think that actor is better?” Saeyoung fakes and pout with his hands on his hips.

“No. Never. Wouldn’t dream of it.” You reach and peck him on the lips. He pulls you closer and deepens the kiss until you push him away. You begin to walk away, he reaches for your arm but you manage to jump out of the way before running into the front of the spa. You are laughing loudly until you turn and see two people walk in the building. To anyone else, they would look like two older people just coming into relax, but you? You see the two people who you hoped you would never have to see again. Even though it has been years you would never forget their face.

They were your parents, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this actually ended up being longer than I thought? I literately was just writing while I worked my overnight shift. I had a whole thing planned on what I was going to say here, but I forgot it all the moment I got home. :[  
> I hope you at least enjoyed it?!  
> I am honestly so happy that there are people who enjoy my writing! I wasn't expecting anything from this and yet I already have people supporting me! I thank all of you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past can be a very ugly thing. Does the past determine the future, or do you make your own?

You stood there staring, frozen; frozen from fear, dread, and anger. They were in your spa, after all these years. Who the hell did they think they were? You know, rationally, that they had no clue that it was yours. The likely hood of them even remembering your face was slim to none. Yet, the irrational part was screaming that these fuckers just KNEW. That they came here with the intention to flip everything upside down, again. You could feel Saeyoung place his hand on your hip, you could hear him talking but nothing was registering. You had tunnel vision that was focused on them.

“Get out.” Your voice was louder than you intended, everyone in the front of the shop turning to look at you. “Get. The. Hell. Out.”

“__,” Saeyoung sounding worried, “Who are you talking to?”

You ignore him and continue to stare at the couple, your father looks offended while your mother simply looks confused until her face falls.

“__, is that you?” One any one else’s face, the emotion she was expressing would be considered guilt, but you knew that wasn’t possible.

“Get out of my shop.” You take a few steps towards them. “Now.”

Neither one of them move, the man looks terrified while the woman simply looks sad. She steps towards you with her hand out.

“Baby, I ca--”she starts before you speak

“You have no right to call me that. No right at all.” You walk past them to the door, opening it, and gesturing for them to leave.

“__, I’m so sorry.” She is crying at this point and you lose it. 13 years of anger and sadness and everything in between rises to the surface. The bottle inside you explodes, as you walk right up to her and slap her across the face.

“You’re sorry!?” You scream, “Sorry doesn’t make anything better!”

“I know--” You cut her off again.

“You know nothing! You don’t know that I waited in that park for 5 days after you just left me there! You don’t know that I slept in the slide! You don’t know that the only reason I’m not still there is because one of my teachers took their kids there and saw me. You don’t know that she figured out what happened because I asked if she had any food!” You are shocked to realize that, even now, there are no tears. “I waited for you! I thought you would come back, but you never did! And you’re sorry? You abandoned me in a fucking park. I was 8 years old for fucks sake. Was I that much of a burden? I was too much for you to handle? Huh? Well, guess what? I DIDN’T NEED YOU! I did all of this by myself! Just to prove to you that I AM worth it! God damn, I am fucking worth it.” You break off and stare at them. Both of their faces are wet and their eyes are wide. You simply shake your head.

“Get out, and don’t ever come back.” You turn and walk out of the store. You have no idea where you are going but you just walk, you don’t make it very far though. Once the spa is out of sight your knees give out and you fall to the ground. Someone runs up to you yelling but again you don’t hear anything. Everything in you is nothing but static. You feel someone pick you up but you have no energy to fight them. What does it matter anyway? You just made a fool of yourself in front of everyone. You’ll have to close the place down, who will want to come back after that? Your mind keeps running even after you realize you are in a car, and soon you close your eyes and try to bottle everything up again.

****

Everything come back into focus when you feel someone shake your shoulder, you look up and see your apartment building. You look at the owner of the hand to see Saeran. Was he there the whole time?

“We are at your place,” you look and see Saeyoung driving.

“Oh.” Is all you can manage.

Once the car is parked you wobble your way to your door, you can feel the boys trailing behind you. You open the door and let them in. They go to sit on the couch awkwardly. You are about the sit down as well when you hear a knock at the door. You go to answer it and see MC and Yoosung. Mc’s face is red and her eyes are puffy. Yoosung looks like a worried grandmother the way his face is wrinkled up.

“What--” you start before MC hugs you tightly. You just stand there and let her. She pulls away and stares at you. You don’t understand what she is trying to say so you walk to the kitchen.

“Anyone thirsty?” No one answers, so you simply grab a bottle of vodka, not even bothering with a cup and take a huge drink. You walk back into the living room and sit on the floor, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

“Are you going to shut us out now?” You look up at MC and see her face is hardened. You take another drink because you have no response for that. You don’t know what to do. What IS there to do? Before you can formulate a response, she takes the bottle from you. You try to reach for it but she slaps you, just like you slapped your mother. You stare wide-eyed at her.

“We have been friends for almost 9 years. 9 YEARS! And yet, you still have this huge wall up. I want--” she chokes back a sob, “I want to help you. Why won’t you let anyone help you? Geez, you’re not alone anymore. Stop acting like you have to do everything by yourself!” She stares at you for what seems like forever before she shakes her head. She stands up and motions for Yoosung, they both head for the door and you start to panic.

“I’m sorry!” You yell as you turn as fast as you can and reach for her. “I’m sorry,” you feel the tears finally begin to fall, “Please… please just… don’t leave me.”

She is immediately holding you, cradling you to her chest as you wail. 13 years finally fulling pouring out of you as she rocks you back and forth.

“Please,” you whisper, feeling someone else pick you up again. “Please, don’t leave me.”

 

****

You wake and you can’t breathe. You jolt and scramble away from the object that is suffocating you, only to have hands on either side of your face. You look up and see Saeyoung's face filling your vision. He looks… awful. He has bags under his eyes and his hair is a mess. His red eyes and pale face make him look years older than he is. Your heart breaks, knowing that this is your fault.

“I’m s--” you start, but Saeyoung has other ideas. He gently kisses you, it is brief but it calms you even more.

“Ssh, no need to apologize.” He pulls you back in, this makes you realize the reason you couldn’t breathe this morning. You snuggle in even closer, if that were possible. You feel his arms tighten around you, his lips on the top of your head.

“Are you okay?” you ask after a minute. Your head shoots up when you hear Saeyoung laughing.

“God, I love you!” He pulls you in again, “After everything you are asking me if I’m okay?” He smiles down at you.

“Hmm, what can I say? You’re more important Sae.” You smile up at him and freeze when his face his blank.

“No,” he touches his forehead to yours. “No, I’m not more important.” You go to argue but you hear a knock on the door before MC pops her head in.

“Hey __,” she smiles when she takes in the lack of space between you, “I made food, you need to eat.”

“Wait,” MC pauses before leaving the room. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Huh? All night, why?” She tilts her head the side.

“Okay, then no offense, why are you still here?” You say this as you move to the edge of the bed.

“Oh, we all stayed the night.” She points in the direction of the living room. “I remembered you had an air mattress so Yoosung and I slept on that. Saeran slept on the couch.” You can feel your eyes watering again and she simply smiles at you before turning to leave.

You walk into the living room only to find herself wrapped in a hug by Yoosung. You laugh and hug him back. When he pulls away he studies your face, seemingly satisfied when he nods and walks to MC in the kitchen. You walk up to Saeran and bump his shoulder with yours. He looks at you then rolls his eyes, you can see a small smile playing on his lips when he looks away. Saeyoung wraps his arm around your waist to guide you to the kitchen table.

****

No one asked questions, for which you were grateful. After you helped clean up, MC and Yoosung made their leave. They both hugged you extremely tight before they left. When it was just you Saeran and Saeyoung, the three of you piled on the couch to watch some random documentary. I don’t think anyone was really paying attention, except maybe Saeran. Your mind was wandering, as it does often. You know you have to talk about it and you honestly want to just get it over with but, do they? Oddly enough, the idea seems easier with these two than with MC. Maybe because MC has ALWAYS been there she already has this, premade idea of who you are. The twins are just getting to know you, you are aware this has already changed their opinion but, you can’t find yourself to care. You are finally free from this, people finally know. You let out a sigh without even realizing.

“You okay?” Both boys looked at you after Saeyoung spoke.

“Umm…” You take a deep breath, hesitating. “Yes and no. Yes, because I have never told anyone. Even though, I technically didn’t tell you.”

“Hahaha, no but you were pretty badass.” Saeran smirks at you.

“Well, thank you,” you giggle a bit. “Anyway, I’m not okay because it happened in the first place. Like, I always tried to just pretend that it didn’t matter or that it didn’t happen. I would tell myself that it didn’t hurt because feeling it was too hard. But, now I have to deal with it because we all know MC won’t leave it be.” You smile to yourself. “I doubt either one of you would let me either.” They both shake their heads smiling.

“Haha, you guys are great.” You lay down with your head on Saeyoungs lap and your feet in Saerans. He grumbles a bit, something about ‘gross, why do I get the feet” before laying his arms around your shins and leaning into the couch. Saeyoung plays with your hair and the three of you go back to barely paying attention to what is on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the shortest of the chapters. The reason for this was because the next chapter is SMUT! I don't think there will be any more angst. And I feel like the next chapter will be the last one.  
> I do feel the need to explain why MC slapped the reader though. I tried to portray the fact the reader was a very guarded person. The reader can form semi-healthy relationships but there is always a gap. MC could feel this the whole time during MC's and the reader's friendship. So when everything was out in the open and the reader STILL tried to keep that gap MC kinda took offense to that? Like she thought "finally, she will let me in" and then still tried to keep MC and arms length. If that doesn't make sense I'll try and explain it some more. Thank you guys so much for reading! I appreciate you! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update this time! I had to pick up extra shifts at work because taxes... SO here it is!! Also, I wasn't very happy with the last chapter? I didn't completely feel right. If you felt the same or differently, I would be super mega happy to know!

It has been a couple of weeks since your freak out. You sat down with MC and told her everything that you had kept hidden for all these years. By the end, both yours and MC’s faces were soaking wet. After this you went over to Saeyoung’s, he saw your face and was immediately out of his chair and next to you. You simply smiled at him and buried your face in his chest.

Unfortunately, he still had to work. But you’re a needy one, so you curled yourself in his lap while he finished his job. You weren’t sure how long you were there, not that you really minded, before Saeyoung gently tugged on your hair.

“You done?” You look up at him, to see him smiling down at you.

“Not quite,” he tugs on your hair again, slightly harder this time and you bite your lip, “But babe, my legs are falling asleep.” He twists his face up in pain, but you can see the hidden smirk.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” You scramble off him. “I’ll just…” you look around, and settle on sitting on the floor and beam up at him. He shakes his head, gets up and leaves room. He comes back with an abundance of pillows and blankets. Dropping them in front of you he winks befoee going back to work. You scramble to make the best pillow fort ever!

After about an hour and numerous runs around the bunker to find everything you need, you manage to make the most comfortable, cutest, and bomb ass fort in existence. You leave once more time and come back with your bag, you figured Saeyoung would be busy so you brought some items to entertain you. You put on your headphones, and pull out your coloring book. Coloring is not just for children! It is also a bonus that this coloring book is nothing but cuss words, MC was most certainly judging you when you bought it.

You were jamming out to some Cheat Codes when you feel a weight plop itself on top of your back. The weight begins to leave small kisses on the back of your neck, all the while slowly running its hands up your sides. You move to turn over but Saeyoung pushes you back down. You feel the weight lift, only to have your hips pulled up and your legs splayed open. You gasp when you feel hands slide up your back, pushing your shirt with it. One of your earbuds fall out, allowing you to hear Seyoung’s heavy breathing. You look behind you to see him staring at his hands as they move up your body.

He finally looks at you and the corner of his lips move upward, he presses his hips into you. You moan slightly when you feel the growing hardness on your rear. He presses into you again and groans. He leans down and kisses along your spine until he reaches your mouth. You kiss roughly, all tongue and teeth. He nips at your lips, forcing you to arch your back into him once more. He moans again and you get an idea. You kiss him again and grind into him. You continue to this teasing until he groans lowly and pulls away. You turn over on to your back and place a leg on either side of him again. Siting up, your slide a hand under his shirt.

“I think,” you move to take off his jacket, tossing it to the side, “that you, dear Sae, are wearing too much clothing.” You slide your hand under his shirt again, moving it upwards. He watches you before lifting his arms, allowing you to remove this as well. You stare at his chest for a while. The two of you may not have gone far sexually, doesn’t mean that you haven’t seen him without a shirt before. Yet, something about this was different, maybe because of the context or maybe because he was sweaty slightly and flushed.

He leans down and asks silent permission before he takes your shirt off as well, your shorts soon follow. This leaves you in only your blue bra and panties. He looks you up and down before biting his lip. He kisses you again, this time softly and smooth, before trailing kisses down your neck. You moan every time he bites down, leaving small love bites all over. He kisses down until he his right at the top of your bra. He looks up at you, slightly pleading, before you giggle and reach behind you and unhook your bra. Doing this, forced Saeyoung’s face into your breasts and you giggle when he gasps. He wraps his arms around your chest, only moving his face so you can remove the garment fully away from you.

Once you were bare, Saeyoung wastes no time taking on of the buds within his mouth. Rolling it with his tongue he takes the other between two of his fingers. You moan and arch your back when he pinches your nipple. He continues to play with your buds until you are panting. He pulls back to look at you, and grins, apparently happy with what she sees. You can only imagine, hair falling around your head, cheeks red, bite marks and pert nipples. It makes you shiver. You reach up and place your hand on his bulge, and press. He closes his eyes and moans loudly.  You remove your hand only to attempt to unbuckle his pants. He leans over you, hand on either side of your head, as you finally undo them. You beam up at him as you move to take them off completely. Before he can react, you pull his boxers as well, he hisses when the chilly air reaches his member. He kicks off his pants and boxers. You gently take him in your hand and slowly slide up and down a couple of times before he grabs your wrist.

“If you do that…” he removes your hand.

“What can I do then?” you look up at and attempt an innocent smile. His eyes darken as he moves down your body.

“Enjoy.” He states, before basically ripping of your undies.

He moves even lower until his head is nestled between your legs. He grins up at your before placing kisses on the inside of your thigh. He sucks marks into them before slowly moving closer to the place you need him. He kisses the very top of your mound before bypassing it and going to your other thigh. You groan and you can feel him smile into your thigh. He gives this one the same treatment before moving to your mound. This time though he slowly slides a finger between your lips and up to your clit. He completely ignores the little bud before sliding back down. He gently pushes the finger into you and you moan. He grins and begins to pump his hand. He adds another finger continuing his ministrations. You move your hips in time with his hand. He holds your hips in the place with the other and you whine, moving towards you he gently laps at your clit a few times. You grab a hold of his hair automatically moaning loudly. Realizing that you may be hurting him, you move your hands to grab at the sheets. He sucks on your clit and you moan again. Your walls tighten around his fingers as he goes back to lapping at it. You moan and pant his name as his pumping increases in speed.

“Sae, I… Please...” He presses his tongue against, and after a few more of his movements you feel your orgasm explode with in you. You were never a quiet person, but now you practically shout as your walls tighten and then relax. You feel his fingers pull out of you, as he moves to hover over you again.

“Next time, I won’t let you come so easily.” He leans down and kisses you. You can taste yourself on his tongue as he pushes it in your mouth. You reach down and grab his hardened member in your hand again, angling it towards your core.

“Next time? You’re not even down with this time and you’re already thinking about the next time?”  You nudge your opening with the head. Saeyoung gasps above you but manages you pull away from you. Scared you went too far you shoot up, only to be pushed back down. Saeyoung smiles at you, calming you fears. He shuffles about and retrieves his pants. He digs in the pockets for a bit, removing something from the pocket. You laugh when you see the condom, of course he was prepared. Geez.

After rolling it on, he settles between your legs again. He lines up with your opening but doesn’t move. He looks up as if to ask permission. You reach up and place a hand on his cheek, he leans into it. You smile and then gasp as his head enters you. He slowly continues to move until he is fully seated inside of you. He stills, looking down at you smiling. You lean up and kiss him. The two of you kiss slowly for what seems like forever, until your walls twitch making him groan. This changes the atmosphere completely. He grins widely before pulling almost completely out. He slams back into you, he sets a fast and brutal pace. Both of you moaning and grunting. You attempt to move your hips with his, making him groan even louder. The squelching sounds from below and the mixture of your pants is making you hotter. You dig your nails into his shoulders and back, leaving scratches in their wake. Soon you feel the knowing heat build, making you wrap your arms around Saeyoung’s neck.

“God… Sae…I nnngh” is all you can get out before your orgasm overtakes you. Saeyoung continues thrusting until soon, he too, reaches his climax. He collapses on top of you, breathing heavily. You both lay there for a while before Saeyoung moves first. He climbs off you and takes off the condom, tying it off. He sees an empty chip bag and throws it in there before coming to lay down next to you. He pulls you to him and you curl up next to him, laying your head on his chest. He begins to play with your hair. You are almost asleep when you hear him whisper.

“God, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is a reason it just kinda ends. I wasn't sure if I wanted to end it with a super cheesey ending or continue with more chapters? So, I thought, how about you tell me what you would like to read?? Do you want a super mega cheesey ending ooor do you wanna save that for later and continue with the story?? If there is anything you want me to write I am def open to prompts!!  
> Thanks guys!!


	6. NOT ACTUALLY A CHAPTER

Sooo... 

 

The reason I haven't updated is because I have no idea what to write.. I'll start, not like it, delete, and repeat. I was going to go for a super cheesy ending since classes are starting

soon and Human Anatomy is going to kick my ass. Is there head-cannons you want me to write? Any scenarios or anything to have? I have also been thinking about making a

second blog on Tumblr for just Mystic Messenger. My current one is a mix of YOI, MM, and trash! xD My current is datpandadou if anyone is interested until I decide to make

another? I know there are plenty of other MM blogs out there but one more won't hurt right?  

 

Any-who, the next chapter may be a while unfortunately. Simply because I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm a mess guys, it's preeetty bad. If you have any idea or anything again I

am always willing to write it for you. Just leave a comment or shoot me an ask on Tumblr??

 

Baaaaah, I'm sorry.

UPDATE: My new blog name is a-mess-of-a-princess   
I will try and update one more chapter before school starts! Wish me luck xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Camiluss for the idea!  
> I'm actually pretty happy with this?! There are probably a lot of errors because I typed this up on my phone? Plus it is 3 am sooo sorry for any mistakes. I'll go through and edit it later.
> 
> Also I tried to be more descriptive? Tell me if it worked or if it feels awkward. Feedback is apperciated!!
> 
> UPDATE: I reread the previous chapters a d realized there are actually a LOT of openings that I can use to add on to the story. So that should be the next step!

 

You can’t believe it is finally happening. It feels like it was just yesterday when MC told you that Yoosung proposed. She asked you to meet her at Jaehee’s café again. You were more than happy, and not because of the cookies. She was already there with Yoosung right beside her, you very quickly learned that if MC was there Yoosung was not far behind. You found it to be absolutely adorable. They both stand when they see you walk in. You wave at them and then at Jaehee before walking over to them. As soon as you get to the table MC practically shoves a gift bag your way. You raise an eyebrow at her and she just shrugs and winks at Yoosung, both seem overly excited and it rubs off on you. Inside the bag was a box of caramel chocolate and one of those scented play-do stress balls. You were really confused until you opened the card. It read: “The stress balls is for you to handle me and the chocolate will help you completed the needed tasks at hand. You'll need both to be my Maid of Honor.” You look up at them with tears in you eyes and MC just beams and nods. You basically jump across the table and hug her. You do the same with Yoosung who just laughs and hugs you back. The rest of the day was spent tossing ideas around and giving Yoosung “the talk”.

  
Now, you are standing behind your best friend putting the final touches to her hair. You slip a blue pin in her hair. You saw it while shopping one day. You thought it was perfect, it was simple. It had a tear drop shape to it with blue in the middle surrounded by gems. There were two small strings of gems that hung from the bottom of the tear drop. You didn’t tell her you bought it. You wanted it to be a surprise.

  
“Okay, MC you can look now.” You hand her a small mirror and turn her around she she can see the back. There is an audible gasp before you feel her arms around your neck.

  
“Thank you, ___.” You see her eyes begin to water.

  
“Hey! Stop that! I don’t wanna redo your make-up.” You hear a small knock and walk over to the door to the small room that was designated to the bridal party. You open the door to see Zen. He was Yoosungs Best Man.

  
“Hey, ___ is she ready?” Zen looks handsome as always but what you noticed most was the excitement in his eyes.

  
“Yup! I just finished her hair! How is Yoosung?” Zen chuckles a little.

  
“A nervous wreck, he has been pacing for what seems like hours. Saeyoung has been trying to distract him but Yoosung is having none of it.”

  
“Haha, that’s cute.” You giggle yourself.

  
“I came here to tell you to be at the aisle in 10.”

  
“Okie Dokie.” You salute him and he rolls his eyes but smiles fondly.

  
“Next up is you.” He winks before walking away.

  
You start shuffling the girls and an anxious MC to the start of the walk way. The ones to walk first were a friend of yours and MC's since college, she was walking with Jumin. You didn’t meet him until the planning of the wedding became top priority. You still didn’t know much about it him but he seemed nice, aside from his bluntness. Next was Jaehee and Saeyoung, you would have preferred to walk with Him but you have to walk with the best man. As you patiently wait for your cue to walk, you kiss Saeyoung on the cheek leaving a very prominent lipstick stain. You giggle when he sticks his tongue out at you.

  
Once everyone is out and they are waiting for MC you look at Yoosung. He is fidgeting like crazy, but you know the moment MC walks out because he freezes. His eyes go wide and his mouth forms and “o", you smile. You are so happy that MC found him. She deserves the best and Yoosung is a sweetheart. You'll still kick his ass if he hurts her though. You finally turn to MC and she smiles at you, you smile back. She hands you her bouquet and turns to Yoosung both have tears in their as the minister starts the ceremony

                                ****

  
The ceremony was beautiful. There were so many tears and laughs. I doubt anyone had completely dry eyes. Once the reception started you could finally relax. MC and Yoosung were being bombarded by guests either to congratulate them or get pictures. You see Saeyoung standing by Saeran, most likely annoying his brother by the look on Saeran’s face. You decide to try and save him so you run up him, as well as the heels allow, before shouting Saeyoung’s name and jumping up on his back. It didn’t work very well because the dress was kinda right so your legs can't go around his waist. You end up falling on your ass laughing. Saeyoung helps you help, you can tell he is trying not laugh but he fails miserably. When you are on your feet Saeyoung wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you.  
“Hey, you.” He mumble when he pulls away, he doesn’t let go of you though.

  
“Hey, yourself.” You reach up and kiss his nose. He laughs and leans his forehead on yours. At the beginning of your relationship everything seemed so fast paced and exciting. The excitement is still there but it is much more quiet. You still get butterflies and your heart still pounds but there is an underlying calmness to everything. Every time he smiles your heart swells and you can feel his happiness like it was your own. You moved in with him about a year ago and you have never felt more safe and warm. Especially when you wake up before him and simply watch him sleep, he looks so peaceful and beautiful you wish you had this all along. There are so many moment like this one where the two of you simply get lost in each other and forget that there is anything around you. There’s just you and him and it is perfect.

  
You pull apart when you hear someone clear their throat next to you. You look over and see that MC and Yoosung have been able to escape the swarm of people. You immediately pounce on MC giving her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. The two of you talk while Saeyoung pulls Yoosung to the side as well as Zen and they huddle together. You don’t pay it much mind.

  
The rest of the night is full of dancing, drinks, and laughs. You definitely had too much to drink and are thoroughly intoxicated by the end of the night. You forgot everyone name, referring to everyone as “good". MC was “extra good" and Saeyoung was “extra extra good". Saeyoung and Saeran decide it is time to take you home when you fall over and take a table with you. On the way home you just keep telling both boys that you love them and that they are wonderful beautiful creatures. There were also many sexual jokes directed towards Saeyoung that had Saeran gagging and plugging his ears. When you were finally back at Saeyoung’s bunker, he practically carries you to your shared room. He helps you change before you collapse on to the bed pulling Saeyoung with you. You curl into his chest, sighing. You are fast asleep before you know it.

  
You wake up the next day with a headache and an empty bed. There is water and medicine on the bedside table. You smile be for taking it. You notice a note and pick it up to read it

_Good morning babe!_  
_I'm sure you have a killer headache but I have a favor to ask. I need you to get ready in that red dress that I love so much and meet me at that park we had our first kiss at. You remember, right? Text me when you are on your way._  
_Love, Saeyoung._

  
You smile before getting up to shower. You quickly put on some make-up and do your hair. The medicine and water are starting to do their job and the headache is now a dull ache. You send Saeyoung a text before hoping in one of his babies and heading to the park. You make it there in about 10 minutes. You see Saeyoung’s car but no Saeyoung. That’s when you see the stuffed animal on the hood of the car. You walk over to it and see a note, all it read is “follow the flowers”. You turn to see a line of red tulips, carrying your new favorite bear you pick up each tulip until they stop next to the same tree you and Saeyoung sat under and watched the stars.

  
You stand the confused until you walk to the other side of the tree. There is Saeyoung, just standing the fiddling with his thumbs. You poke him in the side to get his attention, he jolts and looks at you before beaming.

  
“So I see you got my gifts.” He gestures to the flowers and animal.

  
“Of course! This one is my new favorite.” You squeeze the stuffed animal to emphasize your point. “What are we doing here, Saeyoung?” You ask with a tilt of your head.  
Saeyoung suddenly turns bashful and looks towards the ground. It is a minute before looks but up to you.

  
“It has been a little over two years since I met you at Jaehee's café. I didn’t expect much when MC asked me to go. I just went because it was her who asked, but what I got was you. The moment I saw you I thought you were beautiful. It was an instant crush. Then you started talking? And you were so funny and snarky I thought that there was no way you were real. I debated with myself the whole time before finally asked you for your number. And man, am I so glad that I did. You are…” he paused and takes a deep breath, “there are not enough words in any language to explain how important you are to me. There are not enough minutes in a life time to tell you how amazing I think you are. But, I hope you will let me try.”

  
He moves and gets down on one knee and you drop everything in your arms. You had already started to tear up but at this point they are falling from your eyes. You cover your mouth as Saeyoung continues. “___, I love you. I love you so much just seeing you makes my day and makes my chest tighten. I want you for the rest of my life. ___, Will you marry me??” You can see how nervous he is and it makes you laugh. How could he think you would ever say no? That’s impossible. You fall to your knees in front of him, not caring about the scrapes that are sure to come. You take in a deep breath before breathing out one word.

  
“Yes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may become slower because classes are starting. I'll try and update more regularly but no guarantees. I'm also thinking of starting another fic with V.
> 
> Thoughts??
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last chapter for this fic. BUT I will be writing another one. It will also be a multi-chapter but I've been going back and forth on it being for V or Saeyoung again, or maybe write two? We'll see!!  
> This chapter is pretty short but that's because there wasn't really much I wanted to say I guess? It is kinda angst-y but there is some major fluff as well. Hope you enjoy!!

Cold…  
Why is it so cold? It’s summer, right? Summer means no school and you haven’t been there for a while. It’s been three days now. When is she coming back? The slide hurts your neck and your knee is bleeding.

  
Mom, did you get lost?

  
Come back.

*****

After your freak out you expected all your customers to never return. The whole scene was odd and, in your opinion terrifying, so it was obvious to you that they would never return. Boy, were you wrong.

  
You weren’t at the spa for about 2 days, absolutely dreading going back and seeing it empty. It took both MC and Saeyoung to get your ass out of bed and to the spa. There was most definitely a fuss. Saeyoung had to literally fight you for the blanket that you had burritoed yourself in. MC was too busy laughing to be of much help. Eventually it was Saeran who got you up. He bribed you with cookies. Damn him and those delicious cookies.

  
So you finally get out of bed and get dressed. Saeyoung there the while time, either playing with your hair or randomly kissing you. He would kiss what ever body part was closest to him at the time. Every time you can’t help but smile. You swear this man has been sent by a god. Or maybe he is one?! You giggle at your own thought and he looks at you in a confused manner. You simply shake your head and lean down to kiss his forehead.

  
“I love you, Saeyoung.” You smile at him

  
“I love you too, ___"

  
An hour later you are finally ready, Saeyoung is the worst distraction. Once you finally arrive you are completely shocked to see the whole place swarming with people. You look at Saeyoung and he is just beaming like a child in a candy shop. He parks the car and you walk to your spa hand in hand. Once in you are attacked my glitter and silly string. You laugh and finally look around. All your employees, all your customers, and your new found friends are smiling at you. Eli, the head masseuse, walks up to and hugs you. You just stand the confused before hugging her awkwardly.

  
“What are you guys doing?” you tilt your head to the side.

  
“Ask Saeyoung,” she turns to walk past the crowd the back. You turn to look at Saeyoung, who skips over to MC and leans an arm on her shoulder.

  
“Well,” he begins, “because I'm a genius I knew you were worried about what happened two days ago.”

  
“Might have something to do with you being bed ridden the whole time.” Zen cuts in.

  
“Nope, genius.” Saeyoung pouts. “Anywho, with the help of Eli and MC I was able to ask your employees and oh so loyal customers to come here. We all have a gift for you!” Cue Eli re-emerging from the back with this huge frame. Your amazed she can carry the thing by herself. She sets it on the ground , turning to face you, and your heart stops. The frame is a pale blue, that match the theme of the spa. Inside you see signatures and little hand written notes randomly placed and in all different colors. In the middle, there are four words; big, bold, and purple. ‘You are worth it.’ You can’t believe it. They… they don’t hate You? They… what?

  
You can feel your heart constrict and your grab at your shirt, still staring. This has to be a dream. You aren’t going to lose everything again. Everyone here cares about you. The thought is what pushes the tears out of your eyes. You see Saeyoung start to panic in the corner of your vision but you are still focused on the picture. You step closer so you can read the personal letters. They make you both cry and smile. You have never been so happy in your life.

  
You are finally free.

  
All thanks to him.

*****

  
You are huddled in the corner again. This is the second time this week and it is only Wednesday. On days like this you wish you were back in the park. It may have been cold and hard but at least you were alone. This was hell compared that. You’d rather feel the emptiness of your stomach than hear these words anymore

  
“You're nothing but a whore.” Mrs. Marriott yells for the 10th time.

  
“The only reason you exist is because the government pays US. That money is all your pathetic life is worth.” Mr. Marriott cruel nasally voice echoes from the couch. He can’t even be another to look at you when he throws these venomous words at you.

  
“If you don’t die before you’re 18 you'll probably die soon after that!” Mrs. Marriott shrieks as you run past her to your shared bedroom. Their daughter and you share a room. Sasha isn’t any nicer but she isn’t here.

  
You tried, to die, that is. But there is only so much an 11 year old can do. Your ignorance prevented you from ever being able to complete the task of dying. And honestly, you were terrified. Terrified of the nothingness that lay beyond. At least now you had some sort of hope, as futile as it may seem, it was still there. You clung on it like it was the wire holding you above a bit of nails and ash. You tried to ignore their words, tell yourself that they meant nothing. But the more they ran through your head the deeper they dug themselves into your very soul.

  
You laid on the rickety bed and curled in on yourself. You wouldn’t cry, there was no point. The tears would only make you eyes hurt, and you were feeling enough pain. You laid there dreaming of a time when this place would mean nothing anymore, of a time when you could feel happy again. You laid there until sleep finally came, ending those dreams, while starting even more nightmares.

*****

  
All of these memories flooded your mind as you walked forward. Your dress dragging on the ground. You walked alone, as you did for most of your life, but this time you didn’t feel lonely. No, you were elated, ecstatic. You felt on tear trail down your face, you went to wipe it only to be stopped by the veil before your face. You laughed to yourself as you continued forward. Instantly, finally, you focused on the mop of red hair, waiting for you. His hair was brushed to the side. The white suit he was insistent on wearing looked… amazing. The red tulip boutonniere, bright against his suit. His hands were still where they rested in front of him. You looked up and focused on his eyes. You could tell they were watering, seconds away from leaking streams of tears. Yet, the were also brimming with joy and love. You felt you chest tighten and your stomachs full with butterflies all over again.

  
You never thought that the boy you met years ago would soon be your husband. The thought makes your smile turn even wider, if that was even possible. Before you met him, the thought of ever finding real love was a pipe dream, and empty wish. Yet, here you are. In the most beautiful dress looking at the most beautiful man.

  
The dress was actually the first one you ever tried on. MC insisted on you trying more but you were dead set on this one. The sleeves on pure lace stopped at your elbows. They were off your shoulders, revealing your collar bone. It was snug until your hips where is flared our slightly becoming flowy and elegant. The train seemed miles long although you knew that was not the case. You knew this was the dress for you the moment you had it on

  
You finally get to the end, turning away from Saeyoung only to hand MC the flowers. Tulips, of course. When you have Saeyoung you seem him lose it a little, a few tears slip out and you giggle. You reach up and brush them away. Your fingers lingering before pulling them away completely. As the minister begins the ceremony you don’t hear a word. You only know that Saeyoung is here. He is standing before you and you swear he became even more gorgeous in the seconds it took you to get here.

  
The past made you who are. It lead you to him, but it will not define your future. You will, he will be there every step of the way. This is only the beginning, and he is your future. As well as your end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for supporting me! The kudos and the comments are honestly what kept going. It sounds super lame but when the flow of kudos and comments slowed instantly my brain was like "oh no no one likes it maaaaah" :'''''[  
> I'm sorry that I struggled so much with this. It was my first multi-chapter so I appreciate everyone being to patient and so welcoming! All of you are amazing!!! Thank you sooo much!!!  
> Be on the look out for more, ya??? ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! If you have any suggestions I'm always open to them. This hasn't been edited yet, so if you see any errors tell me and I'll fix them!


End file.
